fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jäger
|mark location=Back |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Team Quatro Puppy |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Quatro Cerberus |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Plant Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut=Episode 155 |japanese voice=Eiji Sekiguchi |english voice=Chris Ryan |image gallery=yes }} Jäger (イエーガー Iēgā) is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Appearance Jäger is a tall man who, just like most of his fellow Quatro Cerberus members, has a big, robust and heavily muscular body, possessing particularly massive arms and torso. His very long white hair is gathered on the back of his head and tied in a ponytail, which juts backwards and takes on a fan-like shape, with the ending part being much larger than the one near his head. Jäger's face is square-shaped, he possesses a flat, small nose and reddish eyes, circled by dark lines, making them look somewhat slanted, topped by massive, arched eyebrows which, in contrast to his snow-white hair, are black. He's mostly shown with a grimace on his face, his teeth clenched. On Jäger's head, covering his ears, is what appears to be a pair of black earmuffs, and circling his neck is a large red collar adorned by massive, whitish spikes; a trademark ornament of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Jäger doesn't seem prone to remove the latter two accessories even when in a swimming pool, as shown from his group's visit to Ryuzetsu Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8 His Quatro Cerberus mark seems to be located in the center of his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 18 Jäger's muscular upper body is left mostly exposed, with only his hands and forearms being covered by a pair of dark, fingerless gloves ending in metal bands below his elbows. He wears dark pants with light, rectangular patches in correspondence to the knees, and has a light belt, closed by a button on the front, holding up two small pocket bags on his sides. His outfit is completed by a pair of simple, light shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Jäger appears with the rest of the Quatro Cerberus members competing in the Grand Magic Games. Goldmine gives support to the Mages of his guild telling them that they are going to win this year. As the Grand Magic Games begins Quatro Cerberus decides that Jäger will be participating in the first event, Hidden.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 After the other competitors gather in the center of the field, Nullpudding asks the Pumpkin Man if it the fact that Fairy Tail having two teams competing is an unfair advantage, but Jäger finds it makes no difference to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 10 When the event starts, the competitors figure out that's a kind of hide-and-seek game, only there are various clones of all competitors and they must attack the real ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 As the game continues, Jäger is able to hit Beth, but in return he is hit by Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 5-6 When Eve Tearm creates snow throughout the city, he is easily able to identify the real competitors, and attacks Jäger, Beth, and Nullpudding.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 10-11 Eventually, Sabertooth's Rufus uses his Memory-Make Magic to easily win the game. At the end of the event, Jäger scores two points for his guild, putting them in sixth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 13-21 On the third day's evening, Jäger is seen with the rest of Team Quatro Cerebrus, enjoying their visit to the Ryuzetsu Land water park. He then watches with a certain embarrassment as Cana Alberona side-hugs Rocker and Nobarly playfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 He ends up fainting with the rest of the people there as Natsu Dragneel accidentally destroys Ryuzetsu Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 In the Event part of the Fourth Day, Jäger's teammate Rocker is sent to the event as the only male in the competition, that involves knocking out the competitors of a giant water sphere. Rocker is quickly the first to be defeated, receiving a massive foot stomp from Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight, much to the shock and embarrassment of Jäger and his teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 Jäger is seen proudly entering the Domus Flau alongside his teammates in the fifth and final day of the Games to attempt a comeback in the last event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 12 Jäger then is seen hearing about how will the final event work: The members of each time must find and defeat each other's in order to win points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 4-5 Shortly after the start of the event, Jäger is seen being defeated by Jura Neekis' hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 11 After the end of the Grand Magic Game, Jäger and all the other Mages of the visiting guilds are summoned to the center of Crocus, where they are told, by the King, of the incoming invasion at the hands of the Dragons, as well as the plan to defeat them: The Eclipse 2 Plan. However, fearing that Dragons may be left over from the assault, the King asks the Mages to help deal with the leftovers; in response, Warcry remains rather motionless whilst all those around him raucously cheer that they will assist the King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Jäger then cheers for Kagura Mikazuchi's determination alongside his guildmates and Guild Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 Following the Mages' victory against the Dragons, Jäger and all the other Mages who helped protect the country are invited to a banquet, celebrating their victory. As the banquet starts, he cheers, alongside his guildmates, as Cana and Bacchus begin a drinking contest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 5 Later, when all the guilds begin a bid to convince Yukino Agria to join them, Jäger and his teammates encouragingly shout out to her, but soon gets dragged into the brawl that follows, where he fights with a member of Twilight Ogre before being halted by Arcadios.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 15-18 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Plant Magic (植物の魔法 Shokubutsu no Mahō): Jäger seems to employ plants in battle, by using his hands. *'Flytrap': Jäger has proven himself capable of summoning forth large -like objects from the ground, shattering it in the process. Such seeming flytraps, which consist of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides and massive spikes on their outer ones, are roughly the size of a human, and damage enemies by suddenly closing themselves on them, being shown sending them flying away with brute force. Yager can prompt them to appear in locations which are moderately away from him, thus turning his plants into effective traps, allowing them to sprout from below his target to take them off-guard; the speed at which flytraps grow was enough for Jäger to catch Beth Vanderwood, who had just casted a spell herself, by surprise. After they've been employed, the summoned plants appear to remain on the spot, their "jaws" open, possibly waiting for more preys like their real counterparts. (Unnamed) *'Vines': Jäger is able to summon great long spiky vines with great speed to attack his foes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 263 (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the night of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Jäger, along with the other members of Team Quatro Puppy, visits Ryuzetsu Land, a famous water theme park. He excitedly expresses that he is wild, along with the other members minus Bacchus, who says that it's better to be a gentleman. The group is then joined by Cana Alberona, who fits in well with the members of Quatro Puppy. Soon, however, the entire theme park is destroyed by the combined effort of Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia and Natsu Dragneel, and Jäger lands unconscious next to the other Mages that were with him.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Trivia *Jäger is German for "hunter". * In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Jäger's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Hidden *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! *Grand Magic Game *The Great Banquet References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quatro Cerberus Members